Detective Maknae!:4th Case:Failed Mission
by CloudSomnia
Summary: Teman Kyuhyun menghilang! Duh, Kyuhyun bingung banget mau nemuin temannya itu! tapi ga ada petunjuk apapun! gimana ya? jadilah Detective Maknae muter-muter nyariin temannya si Kyuhyun itu. kira-kira kemana ya temannya itu? RnR plis XD
1. Chapter 1

**Judul: Detective maknae!:: 4th Case::Failed Mission::**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship, Crime**

**Author: Karen LoveYesung and Young Jin So**

**Warning: kalo ada kesalahan di dalam fanfic tolong dimaafkan!**

Also post in: Facebook/ Young Jin So

**Disc: Ide cerita seperti ini mungkin banyak yang punya, tapi ff ini jelas punya KITA BERDUA! **

**A/N: sorry ya update-nya lama! soalnya tugas sekolah numpuk! dan maaf ceritanya aku bagi jadi 2 part! bingung nentuin petunjuknya XD**

::4th case:Fail Mission::

Sore itu Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tengah menunggu Kibum di cafe es krim langganan mereka sepulang sekolah. Namun Kibum ga juga muncul.

Tring...

Suara dentingan bel pintu berbunyi. Ternyata itu Kibum yang datang.

"Hyung lama amat sih?" omel Kyuhyun.

"Mian, Kyu, sekolahku kan memang berakhir jam..."

Sreeett...

GABRUKKKK!

Kibum tersenggol meja dan terjatuh.

"Kibum!" pekik Ryeowook cemas. Dia segera membantu Kibum berdiri. "Memangnya kamu ga liat meja segini gedenya?" omelnya.

"Aduuhh, mianhae, kadang aku suka ga liat jalan," jelas Kibum.

"Padahal Hyung udah pakai kacamata gitu," kata Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya kacamata ini minusnya udah ga sesuai, udah kekecilan," kata Kibum.

"Kenapa ga minta ganti?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Yaaahh, eommaku bilang dia belum punya uang, eommaku itu pelit tau," kata Kibum. Dua teman-temannya itu mangut-mangut.

"Hyung! Ayo temanin aku beli cd game!" Kyuhyun mengingatkan tujuan mereka menunggu Kibum disini. Yup, Kyuhyun minta ditemani beli game terbaru, karena Kyuhyun suka sekali bermain game.

"Ya sudah, yuk," ajak Ryeowook.

-diluar-

Ketika mereka keluar dari cafe, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam berhenti didepan mereka.

"Oh, oh, aku merasakan hal yang ga enak," kata Kibum. Benar saja, 3 orang laki-laki dewasa keluar dari mobil itu dan berseru,

"CULIK MEREKAAAAA!"

"!"

* * *

><p>"Loh, rumah yang kemarin?" kata Ryeowook begitu mereka sampai disebuah rumah besar dgn mobil penculik itu.<p>

"Jangan-jangan kalian ajjushi waktu itu?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Wah, ingatan kalian bagus ya. Tidak salah seoksa-nim memilih kalian," kata salah satu dari orang-orang itu.

"Dipilih? Buat apa?" gumam Kibum.

Setelah itu mereka digiring masuk keruang ajjushi waktu itu. Kali ini gaya si ajjushi ga terlalu lebai alias Cuma duduk biasa aja.

"Seoksa-nim," panggil orang2 itu. Si ajjushi tersenyum.

"Selamat datang kembali, Detective Maknae," sapa si ajjushi. Kali ini ga sok-sokan merentangkan tangan kayak vampir.

"Dia bahkan tau nama geng kita," bisik Ryeowook pada 2 temannya.

"Mau apa lagi ajjushi memanggil kami?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tetap meninggalkan peraturan dasar berbicara pada orang yg lebih tua.

"Hmmm," si ajjushi sok berpikir. "Bagaimana dengan alat yg kuberikan kemarin? Apakah berguna?" tanya si ajjushi. Detective Maknae mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kalian mau kuberi satu alat lagi?" tawar si ajjushi.

"Ajjushi ini jangan-jangan penjual mainan anak-anak ya?" gumam Detective Maknae.

"Boleh, tapi sebelum itu, kami boleh tau identitas anda kan?" taya Kibum cepat. Dia ga mau kecolongan kayak kemarin lagi.

Si ajjushi tersenyum. "Untuk saat ini, kalian tidak perlu tahu identitasku," kata si ajjushi.

"Loh, kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sewot. Si ajjushi seenaknya menyelidiki kami, kenapa dia ga mau memberi tahu identitasnya ke kita? Pikir Kyuhyun.

"karena belum saatnya. Suatu hari juga kalian akan tahu siapa aku sebenarnya," katanya.

Tiba-tiba, suasana menjadi hening.

"Jadi, kalian mau melihat koleksi?" tiba2 si ajjushi berkata riang. Langsung saja Detective Maknae cengo dengan perubahan ekspresi itu.

"Ya sudah. Kibum, kamu saja yang pergi," Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berkomplot mendorong Kibum.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Kibum ga terima.

"Sudaaahh, sana!" dengan kurang ajar, Kyuhyun mendorong Kibum lebih keras lagi. Dengan setengah hati, Kibum mengikuti si ajjushi ke sebuah ruangan berpintu hitam.

DUUAKK.

Ga disangka-sangka, Kibum kepentok pintu ruangan itu.

"Adduuuhh, Kibum, kayaknya kamu harus beli kacamata baru deh," kata Ryeowook sambil meringis.

"Iya, hyung udah kayak org buta gitu," kata Kyuhyun kurang ajar.

"Oh, kamu butuh kacamata baru?" tanya si ajjushi.

"Iya, kenapa? Mau belikan?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku punya benda yang lebih bagus lagi daripada kacamatamu itu. Ayo ikut aku," si ajjushi menarik Kibum kedalam ruangan itu. Sementara Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo ditinggal begitu saja. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berkeliling.

"Kyu, kamu ngapain?" tanya Ryeowook yang melihat Kyuhyun sibuk memegang benda-benda aneh yang dipajang ala Mermaid Man dan Barnacle Boy.

"Hyung, ini boleh dipakai tidak ya?" Kyuhyun memperlihatkan sebuah kacamata yang bentuknya keren juga.

"Jangan! Nanti dimarahi loh!" tegur Ryeowook. Dia baru tahu kalau Kyuhyun segini bandelnya.

"Waaa, hyung, aku bisa lihat tembus dinding!" dasar Kyuhyun emang bandel, malah dia pakai kacamata itu. Ryeowook menghela nafas.

"Oh! Ada yang datang!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berteriak histeris.

"Siapa Kyu?" Ryeowook ikutan panik.

"Jankkaman, sosok itu semakin mendekat hyung!" kata Kyuhyun was-was. Ryeowook juga ikut waspada. Begitu pintu dibuka...

"Kibum!" pekik Ryeowook lega. Ternyata sosok yang dibilang Kyuhyun itu Kibum dan si ajjushi aneh.

"Ngapain kamu pakai kacamata infrared itu?" tanya si ajjushi. Kyuhyun nyengir.

"Hehehe, iseng," dia meletakkan kembali kacamata itu sambil nyengir gaya maling jemuran ketangkap basah. Si ajjushi cuma senyum.

"Kibum, kamu dapat kacamata baru?" tanya Ryeowook, menyadari bingkai kacamata Kibum berbeda.

"Iya, hyung beneran dibeliin kacamata baru sama si ajjushi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Katanya ajjushi, ini bukan kacamata biasa," kata Kibum sambil melirik ke ajjusi, minta dijelaskan keistimewaan kacamata itu.

"Kacamata itu bukan hanya untuk membantu penglihatan, ini juga berfungsi sebagai alat pelacak dan penyadap. Ini alat penyadapnya," si ajjushi menyerahkan benda imut-imut ke Kibum. "Selain itu juga sebagai senjata," si ajjushi tersenyum misterius. (credit alat: Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho)

"Haah? Jadi benda ini bisa mengeluarkan peluru untuk melumpuhkan musuh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukan, tapi mengeluarkan peluru bius," kata si ajjushi.

"Hah? Niruin Conan aja nih," cibir Ryeowook.

"Loh, aku memang terinspirasi Conan kok," kata si ajjushi. " Nah, silakan dicoba,"

"Nyoba kesiapa?" tanya Kibum. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka melirik Kyuhyun yang bengong.

"Mwo?" tanyanya bego.

"Kamu mau dijadiin percobaan ya, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan senyum yang patut dicurigai.

"Percobaan apa?" tanyanya.

Tapi sebelum Kyuhyun bereaksi lebih jauh lagi, kedua tangannya langsung dikunci Ryeowook.

"Eh? Hyung apa-apaan sih?" teriak Kyuhyun ga terima. Soalnya dia tidak pernah dibeginikan.

"Mian ya, Kyu," Kibum mengubah kacamatanya ke mode bius dengan bimbingan si ajjushi. Kibum memencet tombol disisi gagang kacamata.

Zreeett... Bunyi kacamata mulai berubah ke mode bius.

Sreeet... Lingkaran pembidik muncul. Kyuhyun meronta-ronta heboh.

"_Selamat__datang__dimode__bius.__Mempersiapkan__target,__"_ kacamatanya mulai mengambil fokus.

"_Target__terkunci,__"_ Kibum mengerutkan kening. Ni alat bacot banget, pikirnya.

"_Persentase__kena,__100%,__mempersiapkan__peluru,__"_ kacamata itu masih meracau. Sampai Kyuhyun bosan dan mulai menguap. Sudah mala ini, hehehe.

"_Mulai menembak,_

_3,_

_2,_

_1..."_

Psiuuu...

Akhirnya peluru berupa jarum kecil keluar.

"AAAAAAAAAAA..." teriak Kyuhyu heboh. Tapi kemudian...

Jlebb...

Kyuhyun pingsan. Kibum dan Ryeowook sampai cengo dibuatnya.

"Wah, reaksinya cepat banget," kata Ryeowook.

"Kapan dia bangun lagi?" tanya Kibum.

"Hmmm, dalam 30 menit dia akan bangun kok," kata si ajjushi.

"Hah? Lama amat, aku harus pulang nih, udah jam 8 malam," kata Ryeowook sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Pulang saja, biar anak buahku mengantar kalian," kata si ajjushi. Secara misterius anak buah si ajjushi datang dan segera membopong Kyuhyun yang kolaps.

"Oh iya, kacamatanya siniiin dulu," si ajjushi mengambil kacamata Kibum.

"Kenapa? Wah, ga ikhlas nih ngasihnya," tuduh Kibum semena-mena.

"Bukan, tapi kamu ga mungkinkan menunggui bacot kacamata itu, baru menangkap penjahat?" kata si ajjushi. "Sini aku perbaiki dulu," lanjutnya.

"Oh, ya sudah," Kibum menyerahkan kacamata itu. Setelah itu mereka diantar pulang oleh anak buah si ajjushi.

* * *

><p># Kyuhyun<p>

"Hoahhmm," aku menguap selebar kuda nil kekenyangan. Uh, kayaknya efek pembius itu masih ada. Sialan Kibum hyung dan Ryeowook hyung, berani-beraninya ngerjain anak perdana menteri begini. Kalo aku laporkan ke appa, mampus mereka.

Eh, tapi aku ga boleh begitu. Merekakan satu-satunya temanku.

"Tuan muda, waktunya berangkat sekolah," suara Jang ajjushi, pengawal pribadiku, terdengar. Yup, waktunya pergi ketempat paling membosankan didunia. Sekolah kelas reguler.

Aku memang bisa sih, masuk kekelas akselerasi ( yg ga bakal membosankan), tapi aku lihat dari raut wajah anak-anak kelas akselerasi itu, sepertinya mereka lebih suka belajar daripada bergaul. Kayak Kibum hyung gitu. Sedangkan aku ingin mencari teman sebanyak-banyaknya seperti kata pepatah yang sering dikatakan eommaku. Tapi ternyata siswa kelas reguler segan berteman dengan anak perdana menteri T.T

* * *

><p>Akhirnya aku sampai di almamater tercintaku, Everlasting High School.<p>

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-ahh~~~" tiba-tiba seseorang menubrukku dari belakang. Ternyata itu Sungmin hyung. Oh iya, aku baru ingat aku punya sunbae yang sangat aku sukai disekolah ini. Namanya Lee Sungmin hyung. Dia siswa kelas eksklusif, kelasnya anak orang kaya dan sibuk. Sungmin hyung masuk kelas eksklusif karena kebetulan dia sedang meniti karir sebagai model disebuah manajemen artis terkenal.

Aku suka dia karena dia tidak seperti sunbae2 lain yang sombongnya ga ketulungan. Dia ramah banget.

"Hyung, tumben masuk sekolah," kataku.

"Yaaah, kangen sekolah," katanya.

"Apanya yg dikangenin?" tanyaku bingung.

"Bentar lagikan ada ulangan Kyu," kata Sungmin hyung. Iya ya, bentar lagi ada ujian tengah semester. Kadang aku suka bingung bagaimana anak-anak kelas eksklusif itu belajar, sedangkan mereka itu jarang sekali masuk sekolah.

"Eh, sudah dulu ya Kyu. Bentar lagi masuk kelas," Sungmi hyung melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari menuju gedung kelasnya. Aku membalas dan ikut bergegas kekelasku.

* * *

><p>Hoooaaahhhmm, lagi-lagi guru metikku mengoceh tentang rumus metik yang sudah kuketahui 2 minggu lalu melalui guru privatku. Yah, bukan salahnya juga sih.<p>

Aku melihat sekeliling. Hm, anak-anak lain rupanya lebih sibuk mengobrol daripada memperhatikan pelajaran. Ya ampun, apa-apaan anak cewek itu, sibuk membaca majalah CECI dibawah mejanya. Kasihan juga guru ini. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan. Baiklah, kalau biasanya aku tidur saat jam pelajaran, kali ini aku akan tunjukan kalau akulah si juara 1 sebenarnya!

Aku mulai menyamankan dudukku dgn pulpen ditangan. Ketika aku hampir konsentrasi, tiba-tiba sebuah benda kecil yang tadi pagi aku selipkan ditelingaku bergetar.

"Yeoboseyo!" spontan aku menyapa lantang. Seluruh kelas langsung menatapku.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, kau mengigau ya?" wah, seonsaeng-nim kelihatan marah! Gawat!

"Jweoseonghamnida, seonsaeng-nim," aku buru-buru membungkuk. "Eh... saya minta ijin mau kekamar mandi boleh?" tanyanya. Seonsaeng-nim menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah, cepat sana!" katanya tegas yang bikin aku nyaris loncat. Buru-buru aku kekamar mandi. Sialan, siapa juga sih yang nelpon aku pas pelajaran gini? .

-dikamar mandi-

"Yeoboseyo?" sapaku kembali di alat-yang-katanya-sih-Hp itu. Aku sengaja masuk kesalah satu bilik kamar mandi supaya ga ada yang ngeliat aku ngomong sendiri dengan Hp yang ga keliatan ini.

"Yeoboseyo, kenapa kamu kedengeran kesal Kyu?" tanya orang diseberang sana. Suaranya... kayaknya Kibum hyung.

"Kibum hyung ya?" tanyaku. "Salahnya hyung, nelpon aku pas jam pelajaran, jadinya aku dimarahin seonsaeng-nim," rajukku.

"Oh, begitu ya? Kupikir kamu tidur loh Kyu," balas Kibum hyung. Hah? Darimana Kibum hyung tau kebiasaanku itu?

"Kalau aku nelpon kamu kan yang kedengaran suara ngorokan," Kibum hyung menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi. Loh?

"Hyung kok tau apa yang aku pikirkan?" tanyaku dengan nada horror.

"Eh,? Kamu nanyain itu ya dalam hati ya? Padahal aku cuma nebak," kata Kibum hyung. Hah, tepat banget tebakannya.

"Ah, sudahlah, ada apa hyung menelponku?" tanyaku langsung.

"Oh, iya. Aku cuma mau ngasih tau, nanti sore kita disuruh ngambil kacamataku sama ajjushi, katanya buat kamu sama Ryeowook juga ada," jelas Kibum hyung.

"Hah? Kacamata juga? Aku kan ga pake kacamata, hyung!" kataku. Apa kata appaku nanti kalo tiba-tiba aku pake kacamata?

"Enggak tau, pokoknya datang aja. Tungguin di cafe es krim," kata Kibum hyung. "Sudah ya," Kibum hyung memutuskan sambungan.

Hem, bakal dikasih apa ya? Ah, aku telpon Ryeowook hyung buat ngasih tau ah.

"Aku udah dikasih tau Kibum kok Kyu," begitu kata Ryeowook hyung begitu kukatakan kata-kata Kibum hyung tadi.

"Oh, udah ya? Udah dibilangin belum, kalo kita disuruh nunggu di cafe es krim?" tanyaku.

"Udah Kyu. Kibum udah ngasih tau aku sejak tadi," kata Ryeowook hyung. "Sudah ya, aku mau belajar," Ryeowook hyung juga memutuskan sambungan.

Huaaaa, kenapa hyung-hyungku ini ketus padaku? Kenapa pula Kibum hyung lebih memilih memberitahu Wookie hyung duluan daripada aku?

Tituttituttitut...

Hpku berbunyi. Sms dari Kibum hyung.

'Mian Kyu, aku udah kasih tau Ryeowook duluan daripada kamu, soalnya aku takut kamu tidur dan ga ngangkat telponku.'

Eh, lagi-lagi Kibum hyung seperti bisa membaca pikiranku...

* * *

><p>Aku, Kibum hyung, dan Ryeowook hyung sampai dimarkas ajjushi aneh itu. Dia menyambut kami dengan super ramah.<p>

"Selamat datang Detective Maknae,"

"Ya, ya, ajjushi ga usah basa-basi deh. Sudah, mana kacamata kami?" aku segera memotong kata-kata si ajjushi. Habis aku kesal+penasaran banget sama orang ini.

"Kacamata kalian? Yang aku kasih kacamata kan cuma anak ini," si ajjushi menunjuk Kibum hyung.

"Kalau begitu apa? Katanya ajjushi punya sesuatu buat aku sama Kyu juga?" kata Ryoewook Hyung.

"Iya, iya, sabar dong," si ajjushi mengambil kotak kacamata yang sudah bertengger disampingnya.

"Ini kacamata buat Kibum," ajjushi menyerah kotak itu pada Kibum. "Kacamatanya sudah aku perbaiki supaya ga ngebacot lagi, plus aku tambahi dengan infrared," jelasnya.

"Kenapa ga dari awal pembuatannya ajjushi tambahkan infrared? Berarti dari awal ajjushi tidak berniat menambahkannya ya?" tanya Kibum hyung.

"Karena kulihat Kyuhyun tertarik dengan kacamata infrared kemarin, jadi kutambahi saja," jelasnya. Oh, astaga, si ajjushi mulai memanggil nama kami.

"Sementara untuk Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, aku buatkan ini," dia memberiku dan Wookie hyung sebuah kotak kubus kecil.

"Apa ini?" tanya Wookie hyung.

"Buka sja," eh si ajjushi malah senyum2 ga jelas. Aku dan Ryeowook berpandangan sebentar, kemudian membuka kotak itu.

"Jam tangan?" tanyaku saat melihat jam tangan berwarna biru didalamnya.

"Itu bukan cuma jam tangan tahu. Itu senter sekaligus kompas," kata si ajjushi. (credit alat: Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho)

"Eh? Jam tangan senter? Makin mirip Conan," Ryeowook hyung menyipitkan mata.

"Kan aku sudah bilang aku terinspirasi Conan," si ajjushi masih membela diri.

"Kalo jam tangan senter sih, appaku juga bisa ngasih," kataku sambil pamer.

"Memang appamu siapa?" tanya ajjushi. Loh, dia ga tau?

"Aku anak perdana menteri Korea tau!" huuuhh, appa emang ga pernah ngenalin aku secara resmi kepublik. Yaaah, adain press conference gitu?

"Oh, apa appamu akan ngasih benda itu begitu saja?" tanya si ajjushi dengan nada meremehkan. "Apa dia tidak akan bertanya buat apa kamu minta itu?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja!" kataku cepat. Errr... sebenarnya aku bohong. Appaku ga suka beliin aku benda-benda aneh, meski aku bilang aku butuh.

"Ohhh," ajjushi berpikir sebentar. "Kalau begitu, cepat kembalikan!" tiba-tiba dia melotot galak sambil menunjuk jam tangan itu. Tentu saja aku segera menolak.

"Andwae! Ajjushi kan bilang ini buat aku!" kayaknya bohongku ketauan. Ajjushi senyum-senyum.

"Sudah yuk. Aku mau pulang!" tiba-tiba Wookie hyung merengek. Astaga, merengek?

"Iya, yuk. Udah malam," Kibum hyung ikut-ikutan.

"Ya, pulanglah. Anak buahku akan mengantar," kata ajjushi.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Kibum hyung.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," ajjushi tersenyum. "Oh, iya, aku ada kejutan untuk kalian, tapi kalian harus menunggu untuk mengetahuinya," ajjushi tersenyum misterius. Kejutan?

* * *

><p>Tokk... tokk...<p>

Hoaaahhmmm... jam berapa ini?

"Masuk..." kataku dengan suara serak. Mataku masih setengah tertutup. Dan ngantuk. Ya iyalah, ini jam 11 malam!

"Kyuhyun-ah, eomma mau nanya," ternyata itu eommaku yang mengetuk pintu. Dia masuk dan duduk disisi ranjangku.

"Ada apa eomma?" tanyaku.

"Begini, tadi sore, kamu pulang dengan Sungmin tidak?" tanya eomma. Sungmin hyung?

"Aniyo. Wae?" tanyaku. Eomma terlihat cemas.

"Sebenarnya... Sungmin belum pulang sejak tadi sore," kata eomma.

"Mungkin dia nginap di agensinya?" oh iya, aku belum bilang ya? Selain hyung yg sangat aku sukai, Sungmin hyung ternyata adalah tetanggaku yang juga anak menteri. Tapi, karena waktu kecil aku tidak suka bermain diluar rumah, (baca: sibuk main game dan belajar), aku baru bertemu Sungmin hyung pas SMA.

"Ani, orang tuanya sudah menelpon agensinya, dan mereka bilang Sungmin sudah pulang sejak jam 8," kata Eomma. Kali ini aku terduduk!

"Jadi maksud eomma, Sungmin hyung menghilang?" tanyaku.

"Emmm, ya, begitulah,"kata Eomma. Tapi dia cepat-cepat mengelus kepalaku. "Tidak usah khawatir, orang tuanya sudah melapor ke polisi. Mianhae, eomma membangunkanmu dijam begini, sekarang kamu tidur saja," katanya cepat dan memaksaku tidur. Tapi mana bisa aku tidur disaat kayak begini.

* * *

><p>Pulang sekolah, aku sengaja kabur kerumah Ryeowook hyung. Aku ingin minta bantuannya, karena hingga saat ini Sungmin hyung belum ditemukan. Bahkan beritanya sudah tersebar diseluruh koran nasional dan internet.<p>

Tunggu, kenapa aku tahu rumah Wookie hyung, padahal aku tidak pernah kesana? Itu karena aku menanyai temnnya yg sering bersamanya itu. Itu tuh, yang mukanya mirip ikan dan yg satu lagi kayak monyet.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya seorang ibu muda ketika aku mengetuk pintu.

"Saya temannya Ryeowook," aku segera menyahut.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu," si ibu muda ini memandangku was-was. "Tapi ya sudahlah. Wookie! Ini ada temanmu!" dia menjerit memanggil Ryeowook hyung. Muncul sesosok pendek dari dalam.

"Loh, Kyu? Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook hyung.

"Nggak ada apa-apa. Hyung ikut aku yuk," aku segera menarik Ryeowook hyung pergi.

* * *

><p>"Hyung, udah baca koran?" tanyaku ketika kami sampai dicafe es krim.<p>

"Sudah, anak menteri keuangan hilang. Belum ditemukan. Iya kan?" katanya.

"Hyung, dia temanku," aku mengaduk-aduk es krimku geram. "Aku mau mencarinya hyung!" lanjutku.

"Eh? Kemana?" tanyanya kaget.

"Molla. Tapi aku juga ga mungkin berdiam diri begini," kataku. "Makanya aku mau minta bantuan hyung dan Kibum hyung" lanjutku.

"Tapi Kibum belum pulang, masih jam 4. Dia ka pulang jam 5" kata Ryeowook hyung. Tiba2 Ryeowook hyung memegang telinganya. Mungkin Kibum hyung menelpon!

"Iya, oke," kata Ryeowook hyung ditelpon. "Berita bagus Kyu! Kibum sedang kesini! Dia bilang ajjushi menghubunginya dan menyuruh kita keruamhnya. Mungkin kita bisa minta bantuan ajjushi!" kata Ryeowook hyung.

"Kenapa harus minta bantuan ajjushi? Memangnya dia siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Entahlah," kata Ryeowook hyung. "Tapi aku merasa dia adalah orang yang hebat," lanjutnya. Tiba2 aku terdiam.

"Ya, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun! Ayo kita kerumah ajjushi!" tiba2 suara Kibum hyung terdengar. Dia berdiri dipintu dan tidak jauh darinya, ada sebuah mobil hitam menunggu.

* * *

><p>"Kemarinkan aku bilang punya kejutan untuk kalian. Ini dia!" ajjushi memperlihatkan kami sebuah cake coklat besar. "Aku yang buat sendiri," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri.<p>

"Hwaaa! Jincha? Keliatannya enak!" Ryeowook hyung jadi orang pertama yang tertarik.

"Beneran nih, ajjushi yg bikin?" Kibum hyung ikut tertarik.

"Ne, tentu saja," kata ajjushi. "Nah, silakan dicoba!" lanjutnya. Dengan serta merta Kibum hyung dan Ryeowook hyung mengambil piring dan sendok, kemudian memotong kue itu dan memindahkannya kepiring. Kurasa hanya aku yang tidak tertarik.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun?" tanya ajjushi tiba-tiba. Aku kaget.

"Eh, itu..." kata-kataku nyangkut ditenggorokan. Ajjushi mangut-mangut mengerti. Apa yang dia mengerti?

"Anak menteri keuangan hilang, dan kamu mengkhawatirkannya?" tebak ajjushi. Kenapa dia tau? Kenapa banyak yang bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Kok tau?" tanyaku. Kibum hyung dan Ryeowook hyung yang sibuk makan tiba-tiba mendengarkan.

"Dari wajahmu," ajjushi menunjukku. "Wajah kusut begitu, orang bodohpun akan tau kalo kamu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Berhubung kau anak perdana menteri, aku yakin kau kenal dengan anak menteri lainnya. Jadi kusimpulkan saja begitu," kata ajjushi. Wah, hebat, dia tau permasalahanku hanya dengan melihat wajahku. Kibum hyung dan Ryeowook hyung saja tidak menyadarinya.

"Kalian mau kuberi misi tidak?" tanya ajjushi tiba2. Dia tersenyum.

"Misi?" tanya Kibum hyung. Ajjushi mengangguk.

"Menemukan anak menteri yang hilang. Bagaimana?" kata ajjushi.

"Hei, memangnya ajjushi polisi? Seenaknya memerintah!" kataku menolak. Walaupun dalam hati aku setuju. Aku ingin menemukan Sungmin hyung.

"Bukan, aku bukan polisi," ajjushi mengakui.

"Tapi aku pemimpin kelompok detektif internasional," kenyataan ini membuat aku, Kibum hyung dan Ryeowook hyung melongo.

"Mwo? Kelompok detektif?" tanya Ryeowook hyung.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Kami mengumpulkan detektif-detektif hebat, kemudian menyewakan jasa kami pada orang-orang, untuk mendapatkan uang," kata ajjushi. "Kami bekerja sendiri, tidak terikat pada instansi apapun," lanjut ajjushi.

"Kayak perusahaan detektif gitu ya?" tanya Kibum hyung.

"Ne," ajjushi tersenyum. Wow, keren benget. Aku juga mau bekerja ditempatnya. Seperti Totally Spies.

"Kalian tahu? Aku sudah menyiapkan ini," ajjushi mengeluarkan 3 buah kartu, seperti kartu tanda pengenal. "Dengan memegang ini, kalian resmi kunyatakan bergabung dengan kelompok ini," ajjushi menyerahkan kartu itu. Entah kenapa... aku merasa tegang. Kulirik wajah Kibum hyung dan Ryeowook hyung. Wajah mereka sama tegangnya. Kami menerima kartu itu dengan perlahan. Ajjushi tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah, ini misi pertama kalian: selidiki hilangnya anak menteri itu dan temukan dia kembali dengan selamat."

* * *

><p>"Ajjushi itu bodoh ya?" aku tidak henti-hentinya menggerutu.<p>

"Betul. Dia itu babo!" Ryeowook hyung ikut menggerutu.

"Sudahlah, biasa aja," Kibum hyung tetap kalem. Aku dan Ryeowook hyung menatap geram ke dia.

"Bagaimana mau biasa saja? Ajjushi itu memerintahkan kita menyelidiki kasus ini jam 10 MALAM! Apa ga bisa besok ya?" gerutuku+Wookie hyung. Tiba-tiba Kibum hyung menatapku dengan mata kereng.

"Loh, kupikir kamu mau menyelamatkan temanmu itu secepatnya?" katanya sengit. Aku... aku ga nyangka Kibum hyung punya mata kereng yg sanggup bikin aku yang cuek ini keder.

"A-aku cuma gugup kok. La-lagipula, ki-kita ga punya petunjuk ap-apa-pun," kataku gugup. Wookie hyung juga beringsut kesampingku.

"I-iya Kibum. In-ini k-kan terlalu tiba-tiba..." Wookie hyung keliatannya udah mau mewek. Kibum hyung menarik napas.

"Ayo kerumahku, kita siapkan rencana. Besok kita mulai mencari," kata Kibum hyung. Kali ini ebih perlahan. Aku dan Wookie hyung menurut saja.

* * *

><p>Hari ini hari ke-2 Sungmin hyung menghilang. Belum ada yang menemukannya. Dan hari ini aku bertekad untuk menemukannya!<p>

"Ssstt," Kibum hyung berbisik. Kami berjalan mengendap-endap melewati eomma dan appa Kibum hyung yang sedang sarapan. Kayaknya hal ini pernah terjadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian (setelah hampir beberapa kali hampir ketauan), kami berhasil keluar dari rumah Kibum hyung. Sesuai dengan rencana yang kami susun tadi malam, kami akan mendatangi rumah Sungmin hyung. Kata Kibum hyung siapa tau Sungmin hyung Cuma iseng kabur dari rumah. Walau kayaknya itu ga mungkin.

Aku jelas sangat berguna disaat begini. Karena akulah satu-satunya yang tau rumah Sungmin hyung. Dan yang penting lagi, karena aku anak perdana menteri, kita akan bisa masuk kerumah menteri. Kkkkkk~

"Annyeonghaseyo~" aku, Kibum hyung, dan Ryeowook hyung memberi salam manis saat kami sampai dirumah Sungmin hyung hyung.

"Selamat datang tuan," balas kepala pelayan Shindong sambil tersenyum sopan. "Ada keperluan apa tuan muda Kyuhyun datang kemari?" tanyanya.

"Ngg, ajjuma ada?"tanyaku.

"Oh, nyonya ada didalam. Silakan masuk," kepala pelayan Shindong menyilahkan kami masuk. Asyik, memang menyenangkan jadi anak perdana menteri. Ga akan ada yang berani menolak permintaanku.

Kibum hyung dan Wookie hyung tampak gugup masuk kerumah besar itu.

"Hyung, santai aja," aku menenangkan mereka.

"Aku pusing, Kyu. Rumahnya terlalu besar," kata Wookie hyung lebai.

"Hehehe, kalo hyung masuk kerumahku, hyung bisa pingsan," aku nyengir. Kepala pelayan Shindong menyilahkan kami masuk keruang tamu. Terlihat seorang wanita duduk melamun disofa.

"Nyonya," panggil kepala pelayan Shindong pelan, takut mengagetkan wanita itu.

Wanita itu menoleh. "Shindong-sshi... eh, ada Kyuhyun juga," wanita itu, eomma Sungmin hyung, berkata pelan.

"Anyyeonghaseyo, ajjuma," kataku sopan. Kibum hyung dan Ryeowook hyung ikut membungkuk.

Eomma Sungmin hyung tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan aku mendekat. Kepala pelayan Shindong meninggalkan kami berempat.

"Ada apa Kyuhyunnie? Tumben kamu membawa teman," katanya dengan menyisipkan sindiran halus. Aku nyengir ga jelas.

"Hyung, ngomong dong!" aku menyenggol Kibum hyung dan Ryeowook hyung. Keduanya menggeleng.

"Kamu aja yang tanyain," bisik Kibum hyung. Hah, ternyata Kibum hyung bisa gugup juga ya.

Eomma Sungmin hyung dengan sabar menunggu kami selesai bisik-bisik.

"Jadi, begini ajjuma," aku menarik napas. "Sebenarnya, aku dan teman-temanku mau menyelidiki hilangnya Sungmin hyung," aku berkata pelan. Eomma Sungmin hyung terdiam. Aku jadi merasa ga enak.

Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tetap berbicara. "Hyungku bilang," aku menunjuk Kibum hyung. "Mungkin Sungmin hyung ada masalah sehingga dia melarikan diri. Mungkin juga dia Cuma iseng. Taulah anak jaman sekarang," kataku. "Yang mana yang benar?" aku menyanyainya. Eomma Sungmin hyung menarik napas.

"Rasanya sih, Sungmin tidak ada masalah. Meski dia sibuk, dia tidak pernah mengeluh. Dan kalo soal iseng, ajjuma tau Sungmin bukan anak yang suka bikin cemas orang lain," kata eomma Sungmin hyung. Hm, memang benar. Sungmin hyung emang ga suka bikin orang susah.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu apa dia terlihat gelisah, takut, atau hal-hal aneh lainnya belakangan ini?" tanyaku. Eomma Sungmin hyung menggeleng.

"Jadi bagaimana ini hyung?" aku menoleh ke hyung-hyungku.

"Bagaimana ya? Dia tidak ada menunjukkan keanehan apapun..." Kibum hyung berpikir.

"Tidak ada yang minta uang tebusan kan?" celetuk Ryeowook hyung tiba-tiba. Dengan tampang bingung+shock, eomma Sungmin hyung menggeleng cepat. Aku menyikut Ryeowook hyung.

"Hyung apaan sih?" kataku ketika melihat air muka eomma Sungmin hyung panik. Ryeowook hyung nyengir, merasa bersalah.

"Kan, siapa tau dia diculik," kata Ryeowook hyung. "Kan anak orang kaya," lanjutnya.

"Hm, kemungkinan itu bisa dipertimbangkan," Kibum hyung mengangguk-angguk. "Kita ke agensinya yuk. Dimana?" ajak Kibum hyung.

"Di SM Entertaiment. Hyung tau kan?" kataku. Ryeowook hyung mengangguk.

"Aku pernah kesana," katanya. Hah? Ada apaan Ryeowook hyung ke agensi itu?

"Waktu itu aku nemenin temanku yang ikut audisi. Tapi gagal," jawab Ryeowook hyung... satu lagi yang bisa baca pikiranku -_-"

"Ya sudah. Yuk," kata Kibum hyung.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya kami pergi kekantor agensi Sungmin hyung. Wah, ternyata ramai sekali.<p>

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita masuk kedalam?" kata Ryeowook hyung ragu.

"Kenapa emangnya?" tanyaku.

"Enggak apa-apa sih, tapi kan ini agensi terkenal. Masa mereka mau membiarkan anak-anak SMA," Ryeowook hyung menunjuk dirinya sendiri, aku dan Kibum hyung. "Masuk, dan berkeliaran seenaknya didalam?" lanjutnya.

"Ga apa-apa, ayo kita lakukan taktik kita waktu itu!" kataku.

"Hah? Taktik apa?" Kibum hyung bingung. Ya ampun, bukannya dia yang menciptakan taktik itu?

"Ahh, sudahlah! Kajja!" tanpa ba bi bu lagi aku menarik keduanya. Seorang satpam menghadang kami.

"Sebentar!" cegatnya. "Kalian mau apa?" tanyanya.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum ala detektif.

"Kami detektif yang dikirim untuk menyelidiki hilangnya seorang model di agensi ini. Karena itu kami harus masuk!" kataku. Kibum hyung dan Wookie hyung tersentak kaget. Mungkin mereka sudah ingat, kata-kata ini kami gunakan saat menyelidiki kasus artis waktu itu.

"Oh," wajah satpam itu melunak. Wajahnya jadi prihatin.

"Kami boleh nanya-nanya, kan?" tanya Kibum hyung.

"Ya boleh saja. Asal jangan menganggu," kata satpam itu dan mempersilahkan kami masuk.

"Ajjushi saja yang kami tanyai. Ajjushi kan satpam disini. Pasti tahu orang-orang yang masuk kesini," usul Ryeowook hyung.

"Betul juga. Kira-kira ada orang mencurigakan ga, yang datang kesini?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada," si satpam ajjushi menggeleng.

"Hmmm, terus gimana sikap Sungmin hyung? Apa ada yang aneh?"

"Sungmin-sshi biasa saja. Bahkan dia menyapaku dengan riang saat dia akan pulang," kata satpam ajjushi.

"Apa ada orang aneh atau mencurigakan yang mengikuti dia?" tanya Ryeowook hyung.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya melihat sosoknya sampai dibelokan sana," satpam ajjushi menunjuk belokan diujung jalan.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang emang gatal. "Ga ada petunjuk. Aku jadi bingung," kataku.

"Kita telusuri belokan itu saja, yuk," ajak Kibum hyung. Aku dan Ryeowook hyung menurut saja. Kami bergegas kesana.

""Belokan ini memang sepi," kata Ryeowook hyung. "Kenapa Sungmin lewat sini?" lanjutnya.

"Mungkin dia sering lewat sini. Penculik memanfaatkan kebiasaan itu. Iya kan, Kyu?" tanya Kibum hyung. Aku mengangguk saja. Saat aku berjalan disekitar belokan itu, saat itulah aku terinjak sebuah botol bening mencurigakan.

"Hyung! Apa ini?" teriakku dan segera membawanya ke Kibum hyung dan Ryeowook hyung. Kibum hyung membuka botol dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang rupanya terselip didalam botol itu.

"Ini kan..."

* * *

><p>TBC-<p>

Huaaaa, akhirnya publish meskipun belum selesai... -.-

mian ya kalo jelek ^^

REVIEW plisss~ :3

oh, iya, WARNING SATU LAGI: KALO CERITANYA UDAH BISA DITEBAK, JANGAN KASIH TAU LEWAT COMMENT YA, CUKUP JADI RAHASIA KITA AJA XD

Thank You~~

Series Dorm-Life nya juga udah ada yang baru, tapi belum mau di post :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul: Detective maknae!:: 4th Case::Failed Mission::**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship, Crime**

**Author: Young Jin So**

**Warning: kalo ada kesalahan di dalam fanfic tolong dimaafkan!**

Also post in: Facebook/ Anisa YoungJin Elf

**Disc: Ide cerita seperti ini mungkin banyak yang punya, tapi ff ini jelas punya KITA BERDUA! **

::Ch. 2::

Saat aku berjalan disekitar belokan itu, saat itulah aku terinjak sebuah botol bening mencurigakan.

"Hyung! Apa ini?" teriakku dan segera membawanya ke Kibum hyung dan Ryeowook hyung. Kibum hyung membuka botol dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang rupanya terselip didalam botol itu.

"Ini kan..." Kibum hyung mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa ini?"

GUBRAK!

Kirain dia tau tulisan apa yang ada dikertas itu!

"Kumpulan angka. 5, 25, 12, 5, 12, 25, 11," Ryeowook hyung menyebutkan nomor dikertas itu. Apa itu nomor telpon?

"Apa itu nomor telpon hyung?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah," Kibum hyung menggeleng. "Aku ga yakin."

"Kalau begitu buang aja! Bikin bingung aja!" kataku kesal.

"Tunggu! Ada tulisan dibawahnya!" pekik Kibum hyung. Dia menunjuk tulisan yang ada dibagian bawah kertas. "_'Pecahkan kode ini sebelum tengah malam dan kalian akan mendapatkan teman kalian kembali,'_" Kibum hyung membaca tulisan itu. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak keras sekali.

"Ini petunjuk hyungg!" pekikku keras. "Ayo kita pecahkan!" kataku.

"Tenang dulu. Aku ga ngerti sama angka-angka ini," kata Ryeowook hyung sambil mencatat angka-angka itu dibuku catatannya.

"Kalo gitu kita cari tempat yang tenang dulu yuk," ajak Kibum hyung. Setelah berunding sebentar, kami memutuskan kerumah Kibum hyung—lagi-. Katanya sih, rumahnya itu sepi. Appanya sering lembur, ummanya lebih senang mengurung diri di ruang kerja. Aku dan Ryeowook hyung memandangnya prihatin.

* * *

><p>"Nah, jadi, menurut kalian angka ini mewakili apa?" Kibum hyung membuka forum.<p>

"Menurutku sih, biasanya angka bisa menggantikan huruf," kata Ryeowook hyung. "Coba disusun. E, Y, L, E, L, Y, K?" Ryeowook hyung bingung sendiri. Ga sendiri sih. Aku dan Kibum hyung juga sama bingungnya.

"Apa itu? Jangan-jangan salah," kataku.

"S=5, ?S=25, R=12, S=5, R=12, ?S=25, II=11?" tiba-tiba Kibum hyung ikutan menebak. Dan malah bikin aku sama Ryeowook hyung makin bingung. Tanpa sadar aku melirik jam. Jam 4 sore.

.

.

HWAAAAAADDD? SUDAH JAM 4?

"Hyungg! Udah jam 4!" pekikku histeris.

"Mwoooo?" hyung-hyungku juga ikutan histeris.

"Kita mesti putar otak nih!" kata Kibum hyung.

"Sudah! Acak-acak saja angkanya!" tiba-tiba Wookie hyung menarik kertas berisi angka petunjuk itu dengan brutal. Aku dan Kibum hyung sampai kaget.

"Bagaimana kalau kita geser hurufnya?" usul Ryeowook hyung.

"Digeser kayak apa?" tanyaku.

"Ehmm, seperti... misalnya 1 jadi B, 2 jadi C, dan seterusnya. Digeser satu," kata Ryeowook hyung.

"Benar juga! Aku pernah dengar kode kayak gitu kayaknya," kata Kibum hyung.

"Oke! Mari kita pecahkan!" kataku semangat.

"5=F, 25=Z, 12=M, S=F, 12=M, 25=Z, 11=I..." suara Ryeowook hyung yang tadinya semangat 45, menjadi pelan. "Kok masih ga jelas?" rengeknya.

"Iya, ga jelas," aku menyetujui.

"Bagaimana kalau digeser 2?" usul Kibum hyung.

"Bisa?" aku dan Ryeowook hyung pesimis duluan.

"Coba dong," kata Kibum hyung. "5=G, 25=A, 12=N, 5=G, 12=N, 25=A, 11=M," Kibum hyung menuliskannya dikertas.

"G-A-N-G-N-A-M," aku mengulangi.

.

.

.

.

.

"DISTRIK GANGNAM!" jerit kami tiba-tiba.

"Di Gangnam! Sungmin pasti ada disana!" jerit Wookie hyung heboh dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita kesana!" kata Kibum hyung.

"Hyung! Aku perlu panggil sopirku ga?" tanyaku.

"Ga usah. Lebih cepat kalo kita naik transportasi umum," kata Kibum hyung. Aku mengangguk mengerti dan kami segera berlari menuju stasiun terdekat.

* * *

><p>Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya kami sampai di Gangnam.<p>

"Nah, kita harus mencari kemana?" tanya Ryeowook hyung. Aku mengangkat bahu. Kibum hyung mengecek kertas angka yang masih dia bawa-bawa itu.

"Ada petunjuk?" tanya Ryeowook hyung. Kibum hyung mengengguk.

"Disini tertulis, kita harus mencari petunjuk selanjutnya disalah satu gang sekitar jalan ini," kata Kibum hyung, menirukan tulisan dikertas itu.

"Gang yang mana? Ada banyak gang disini!" kataku.

"Kita berpikir logis saja," usul Wookie hyung. "Karena penculik bermaksud meninggalkan petunjuk untuk kita, tentunya dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melihatnya. Dengan kata lain, kita harus cari gang yang sepi dan jarang dilewati orang, termasuk preman sekalipun," kata Wookie hyung. Oke, baiklah!

Kamipun menyusuri semua gang yang ada. Harus yang paling sepi!

Setelah melewati sekitar 3-4 gang, kami masuk kesalah satu gang yang paling gelap dan sepi. Meski sudah malam, lampu gang disana tidak dinyalakan. Nah, disaat ini aku bersyukur kita diberikan jam tangan senter oleh ajjushi aneh.

"Serem..." kata Wookie hyung merinding.

"Ga ah, Kibum hyung aja ga takut tuh!" kataku sambil menunjuk Kibum hyung yang sibuk mencari petunjuk lain.

"Yeee, Kibum kan emang pemberani!" kata Wookie hyung sambil meletin lidah.

"Biarin!" aku juga balas meletin lidah.

Tiba-tiba Kibum hyung berhenti bergerak.

"Ada..." desisnya. Dia memegang selembar kertas lusuh. Aku dan Wookie hyung langsung melesak mendekat.

"Apa tulisannya?" tanyaku.

"'_Pergi ketempat berikut ini: 12, 4, 13, 26, 17, 26 sebelum tengah malam'_," Kibum hyung menirukan isi kertas itu.

"Heh, trik yang sama ya?" aku mencibir. "Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo terjemahkan!" kataku.

"Udah," Ryeowook hyung menunjukkan buku catatanyang berisi coretan angkanya. "Aku pakai cara yang tadi. Tapi sepertinya urutan hurufnya diganti lagi," katanya. Aku melihat kertas itu. N, F, O, B, S, B. Apa itu?

"Kalo gitu geser lagi," kataku.

"Geser satu saja," kata Kibum hyung. Ryeowook hyung menurut.

"Ah!" pekiknya. Dia menunjukkan kertas itu. M, E, N, A, R, A. Menara? Tower?

"Dimana?" tanyaku celingukan. Gangnam itu distrik yang sibuk, pasti ada banyak menara disini! Lagipula, MENARA APA YANG DIMAKSUD?

Tiba-tiba Kibum hyung menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh.

"Coba kita kesana," katanya sambil menunjuk menara besar yang berada tidak jauh dari kami.

* * *

><p>"Sepertinya sudah lama tidak dipakai," kata Ryeowook hyung sambil menatap menara besar itu. Aku mengangguk.<p>

"Perlu telpon polisi?" tanyaku.

"Tergantung keadaan. Kita hanya mengecek saja dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi polisi!" kata Kibum hyung. Kami menurut saja karena menurut kami Kibum hyung pasti benar.

Kami mengendap-endap kesebuah ruangan. Pelan-pelan Kibum hyung membuka pintu sebuah ruangan. Ryeowook hyung tampak tegang sambil mencengkram lengan bajuku. Dan begitu Kibum hyung membuka pintu...

* * *

><p>Aku, Kibum hyung, dan Ryeowook hyung terdiam melihat pemandangan didalam ruangan itu. Disana tampak Sungmin hyung—orang yang kami cari-cari dari pagi sampai malam begini—duduk tenang dikursi dekat jendela kecil. Wajahnya tenang (polos maksudnya), ga terlihat ada luka apapun ditubuhnya, dan tidak dalam keadaan terikat. Aku segera mendekati Sungmin hyung.<p>

"Hyung! Gwaenchana?" tanyaku sambil mengguncang bahunya. Dia tersentak, kemudian menatapku sambil mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Kyuhyun?" katanya. "ada apa ini?" tanyanya dengan wajah linglung. Aku, Wookie hyung dan kibum hyung menatapnya heran.

"Justru kami mau bertanya, kamu ga papa?" tanya Wookie hyung. Sungmin hyung mengecek tubuhnya sendiri.

"Gwaenchana. Memangnya ada apa?" jawab dan tanyanya. Hah? Maksudnya apa? Memangnya dia ga sadar sudah 2 hari ini dia menghilang dan bikin polisi kocar-kacir?

"Sudah 2 hari ini hyung menghilang, kan?" kataku. Dia malah menatapku bingung.

"Hah? Masa sih?" tanyanya. Aku, Wookie hyung dan Kibum hyung bertatapan.

"Masa dia amnesia?" bisik Wookie hyung. Kibum hyung mendekati Sungmin hyung.

"Begini loh, Sungmin-sshi," Kibum hyung bersiap menjelaskan. "2 hari yang lalu, kau dilaporkan menghilang. Kami ikut membantu mencari sejak tadi pagi. Kemudian kami dapat petunjuk yang menunjukkan kalau kau ada disini. Kamu ga ingat kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Kibum hyung.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku dirumah kok. Ini rumahku kan?" tanyanya dengan kening berkerut. Aku menghela nafas.

"Hyung ga liat? Memangnya gedung jelek ini rumah hyung?" aku menunjukkan seisi ruangan kosong itu pada Sungmin hyung. Matanya membulat kaget.

"Loh, kenapa aku disini? Ini dimana?" tanyanya bingung. Apalagi kita. Makin bingung.

"Sungmin-sshi, bisa kau ceritakan kejadian apa saja yang terjadi sebelum kamu hilang?" tanya Wookie hyung. Sungmin hyung tampak berpikir.

"Malam itu aku bermaksud pulang dari agensi. Setelah beberapa langkah berjalan, tiba-tiba semua jadi gelap. Aku ga ingat apa-apa lagi dan tahu-tahu aku melihat kalian disini," jelas sungmin hyung. Kibum hyung mangut-mangut.

"Kau diculik?" tanya kibum hyung. Sungmin hyung mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu.

"Ada orang iseng?" tanyanya lagi. Sungmin hyung mengangkat bahu lagi. Kibum hyung garuk-garuk kepala.

"Sudahlah, telpon polisi saja. Toh tugas kita cuma menemukan Sungmin," kata Wookie hyung. Aku mengangguk setuju. Aku segera menelpon kepolisian Gangnam.

* * *

><p>Normal POV.<p>

Dalam sekejap gedung menara jelek itu langsung dipenuhi polisi dan wartawan. Terlihat inspektur jung diantaranya. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook langsung mendekatinya.

"Inspektur ngapain disini? Bukannya inspektur bagian kepolisian Seoul?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku kan mewakili kepolisian Seoul disini. Eh, kalian sudah berjasa menemukan anak itu loh," kata inspektur Jung sambil menunjuk Sungmin yang sedang digiring polisi menuju ambulans. Tumben memuji. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tersenyum malu-malu.

"Yah, walaupun ga diketahui penyebab hilangnya dia, yang penting sekarang dia sudah ketemu dalam keadaan utuh," kata inspektur Jung lagi.

"Tapi yang paling mungkin dia diculik, inspektur!" kata 2 bocah itu sok tahu.

"Tahu darimana?" tanya inspektur Jung.

"Karena dia tidak ingat kenapa dia ada digedung ini. Kemungkinan dia dibius," kata Kyuhyun.

"Atau yang lebih ngeri lagi, dia dihipnotis!" kata Wookie.

"Jangan mengambil kesimpulan dulu. Kalo dia memang diculik, siapa yang dengan bodohnya ngasih kalian petunjuk tentang keberadaan Sungmin?" tanya inspektur Jung telak.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook terdiam.

"Iya juga ya, kenapa kita dikasih petunjuk?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Masa penculiknya sengaja?" sambung Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Oh, ya, mana teman kalian yang satu lagi?" tanya inspektur Jung.

"Oh iya, Kibum hyung," Kyuhyun memutar pandangannya dan menemukan Kibum berdiri agak jauh dari kerumunan. Wajahnya menunjukkan dia tidak puas dengan kenyataan dia tidak menemukan si pelaku.

"Hei, sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Yang penting Sungmin ditemukan selamat," kata Ryeowook menghiburnya.

"Kasus ini disengaja," tiba-tiba Kibum bergumam.

"Hah?" Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bingung. Kibum menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya ada yang menguji kita."

* * *

><p>-KYUHYUN POV—<p>

Hari ini Kibum hyung aneh. Dia hanya diam seperti mayat hidup. Masa dia sakit hati cuma gara-gara pelaku—kayaknya—penculikan Sungmin hyung ngga ketemu. Memangnya dia berharap tiap hari ada orang masuk penjara gitu?

"Kibum-ah, kamu sakit ya?" tanya Wookie hyung sambil menarik-narik ujung lengan baju Kibum hyung.

"Eh? Anio..." kata Kibum hyung dan dia kembali jadi mayat hidup. Banana splitnya ngga dimakan.

.

"... hyung, banana split-nya buatku ya?" kataku polos (menurutku)

* * *

><p>"Anak itu intuisinya tajam sekali..."<p>

"Siapa?"

"Hmh, kita siapkan rencana selanjutnya saja."

==4TH CASE:: END==

Cuap-cuap Youngjin:

... selese juga nih fanfic! Setelah jungkir balik, berjuang mbalikin mood nulis, ditagihin Youngra, dll, akhirnya selesailah nih fanfic ditulis. Emang beberapa hari ini aku ga mood nulis (-,-), tapi untung aja pas aku baca novel dikelas, tiba-tiba mood nulisku muncul lagi. Itu aja ga mudah, banyak halangannya =_=. Mulai dari guru yang tiba-tiba masuk pas aku lagi asik-asik nulis, tiba-tiba jadwal bimbel olimpiade, dll. Rasanya pas nih cerita selesai, pengin jejingkrakan kayak oranng gila aja. Sayangnya lagi di kelas waktu itu.

Eh, ceritanya pendek ya? Kenapa juga dijadiin 2 chapter? Yah kupikir lanjutannya masih panjaaangg, eh, sekalinya Cuma segini aja :p. Padahal cerita DeMa yang asli tuh kagak serius begini. Harusnya ni cerita kan, Cuma humor doang, nyelidikin kasus-kasus sepele. Kayak misalnya nyari sendal yang ilang, mencegah orang yang mau bunuh diri (yang ini beneran pernah diceritain, eunhyuk kalo ga salah korbannya XD), ato nyari binatang peliharaan yang ilang. Eh, sekalinya gara-gara Kibum, ceritanya malah serius gini-_-. Tuh anak mukanya serius banget sih-_-.

Cuap-cuapnya kepanjangan ya? Ya udah sampe sini dulu. Sampai jumpa di Detective Maknae selanjutnya! (ga dalam waktu dekat ini, soalnya lagi dihadang deadline mading :p)


End file.
